


Pretty Little Psycho

by gaybow



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, tyrelliot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: O telefone desligou e o jovem hacker apenas encarou o pequeno aparelho como se isso fosse o bastante para conseguir mais respostas.O que exatamente Tyrell queria?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa ficfoi feita completamente de impulso, logo após eu assistir o infame “I Love him”. *-* Não que a fic tenha ligação com a cena, mas...  
> A fic é levemente OOC e saia do pressuposto que é um universo alternativo onde Elliot não é tão lokão das dorgas e não faz parte da fsociety. Basicamente eu só queria escrever algo deles sempre me estressar com detalhes demais. RS  
> Enfim, espero que gostem. :3

**And you're lookin' crazy and you're lookin' wrong**

(E você está parecendo louco e você está parecendo errado)

**It looks like we're gonna get along**

(Parece que nós vamos nos dar bem)

**And once I've got you, it's a fact**

(E uma vez que eu tenha você, é um fato)

**Baby, there's no turning back**

(Bebê, não dá pra voltar atrás mais)

Já fazia algumas horas que a noite havia começado e Elliot estava navegando em seu computador. Era talvez o que a maior parte da população estivesse fazendo naquele mesmo momento, mas ele gostava de pensar que a forma com que ele e as outras pessoas usavam essa ferramenta era essencialmente diferente.

Elliot não assistia muita televisão, os programas não representavam e nem significavam nada para pessoas como ele; a mídia era a arma mais forte do poder dominante e ele não gostava na perspectiva de fortalecer o inimigo. Ele também não tinha redes sociais, frágeis imitações de intimidade humana que eram. A conexão humana que ele era obrigado a ter no trabalho e no seu minúsculo círculo de conhecidos já era mais do que suficiente para não atrair atenção desnecessária e já o sufocava o suficiente.

Não, o que ele fazia era crime, mas era por um bem maior.

Elliot não queria se envolver demasiado em ciberativismo e ciberterrorismo, mas não conseguia se manter incólume às custas de inocentes quando ele poderia facilmente ajudar a desmascarar a podridão do nosso sistema. Ele tentava não se comprometer demais e trabalhar mais nas sombras do que o normal nesse meio, afinal, ele trabalhava para a Evil Corp e sua posição podia ser facilmente identificada.

O telefone tocou e Elliot não reconhecia aquele número. Atendeu mesmo assim.

— Oi.

— _Alô, Elliot?_

— É.

— _Sou eu, Tyrell Wellick._

Ele sabia quem o outro era, claro. O vice presidente de tecnologia da E Corp, um desses robôs executivos que passam pelos corredores fingindo que entendem o que está sendo feito por aqueles que realmente colocam a mão na massa, embora, se lembrava vagamente de Tyrell já ter trabalhado na mesma posição que ele no passado. O loiro havia se apresentado e tentado conversar com Elliot certa vez, mas como quase todas as suas interações humanas, o jovem engenheiro apenas voltou a sua rotina diária como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Precisa de algo, senhor?

— _Pode me chamar de Tyrell, Elliot_. — Agora o jovem podia perceber que a voz do loiro estava tremula e arfante. Algo de errado estava acontecendo. — _Eu vou precisar de um favor seu. Não, não um favor, uma troca. Eu sei que foi a sua ajuda que permitiu com que a fsociety realizasse o último ataque à E Corp e pretendo cobrar hoje o preço do meu silêncio._

Elliot engoliu a seco. Tinha sido a coisa mais arriscada que já tinha feito naquele sentido e pelo visto não tinha passado despercebido por todos.

_— Não precisa esquentar a sua cabecinha com isso agora, Elliot. Você apenas precisa seguir minhas ordens._ — Tyrell parecia estar se acalmando, mas a seriedade de sua voz mostrava que o assunto era de fato muito sério. — _Preciso que venha para a festa da companhia. Eu... cometi um pequeno deslize e preciso que você apague os rastros desse meu erro. Traga seu equipamento. Alguém te buscará nos portões do fundo._

O telefone desligou e o jovem hacker apenas encarou o pequeno aparelho como se isso fosse o bastante para conseguir mais respostas.

O que exatamente Tyrell queria?

Pesou os prós e contras e decidiu que não tinha muitas opções além de fazer o que o outro pedisse. Pessoas como ele prosperavam se usando das habilidades de outros e ser útil para o executivo talvez fosse o único modo de Elliot continuar livre, ou mesmo vivo.

Embora não soubesse direito do que se tratava pegou equipamentos que normalmente usaria e entrou no primeiro táxi que ousou parar para alguém como ele em uma rua perigosa como aquela. Quando chegou no prédio em que ele sabia onde estava ocorrendo a festa — todos sabiam, embora poucos fossem convidados, como quase tudo na nossa sociedade — logo foi interceptado por um enorme homem de terno; claramente um segurança.

— O Sr. Tyrell pediu para que eu te escoltasse para o terraço. Me siga.

Elliot é que não indagaria nada para alguém daquele tamanho, não quando se tinha a metade dele. O seguiu conformado, respirando fundo e se preparando para seja lá o que o esperava. Não usaram a entrava principal, mas sim várias entradas discretas, claramente tentando evitar que o máximo de pessoas possíveis os vissem, embora houvessem muitas câmeras de vigilância.

Quando enfim chegaram ao terraço Tyrell estava encostado no parapeito, virado em direção a eles. Assim como todas as vezes que o tinha visto de relance Elliot não podia deixar de pensar o quão injusto não era que existissem pessoas tão bonitas quanto aquela, ainda mais quando a aparência exterior não era compatível com a interior. O rosto do loiro estava sério e distante, mas seus olhos estavam inchados, como se tivesse chorado muito pouco tempo antes.

Hum, então robôs corporativos também choram?

Sua contemplação foi interrompida quando finalmente o loiro se manifestou.

— Você veio, Elliot. — O sorriso que acompanhou a afirmação parecia aliviado, como se ele não soubesse se a ligação tinha sido o bastante. — Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Ele queria dizer que não podia ter rejeitado um pedido tão singelo, mas achou melhor não responder nada. Olhou para os lados e tudo o que viu foi uma grande mala no canto.

— Qual é a emergência?

Tyrell se aproximou, muito mais perto do que era confortável para alguém como Elliot, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Me escute bem, Elliot. O que aconteceu aqui hoje foi um acidente, mas um daqueles acidentes do destino que servem para se alcançar um bem maior. Scott Knowles está dentro daquela mala. Morto. Eu o matei com as minhas próprias mãos.

O mais jovem congelou, sua respiração saindo com mais dificuldade. Olhou para a mala, para o segurança e depois novamente para Tyrell, que o observava com olhos intensos.

— Scott e eu estávamos competindo pelo cargo de presidente, ele tendo mais chances do que eu, eu admito. A confusão que você facilitou no exercício do cargo de Terry Colby nos ajudou a chegar a essa posição, Elliot. Eu aprecio a ajuda, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional, eu sempre recompenso meus aliados. — Sua mão subiu de seu ombro para seu rosto. — Scott disse a todos que não viria a essa festa, mas apareceu mesmo assim. Alguém da posição dele vindo tirar satisfações comigo sobre a fidelidade da mulher dele, simplesmente patético. Como pode ver as coisas não acabaram bem. Para ele.

E o loiro continuou a contar os detalhes, indiferente a tensão que assolava o ser do outro. Contou que Scott tinha usado o mesmo caminho que eles, para não ser visto, uma vez que não planejava freqüentar a festa com sua mulher doente no hospital. Eles discutiram e Wellick o estrangulou. Elliot e o segurança foram chamados, cada um para cuidar de um aspecto do crime. Elliot apagaria os rastros virtuais, o segurança se livraria do corpo.

A mala já estava indo embora com o outro homem quando Tyrell pediu para que Elliot começasse. As câmeras que tinham registrado a presença dos quatro deviam ter eles apagados de seu conteúdo. As câmeras da casa de Scott também foram adulteradas, assim como seus e-mails e celulares foram devidamente checados. Tudo indicava que a ida a festa era apenas um impulso embriagado de um homem com ciúmes do affair de sua mulher.

Quando tudo terminou Tyrell suspirou fundo e deitou no chão, aliviado. Elliot encarou aquela cena, achando estranho ver alguém tão alinhado jogado no chão e feliz por ter encobertado um crime brutal. Tyrell virou seu rosto para ele e o observou durante o que pareciam ser uma infinidade até que falou enquanto levantava:

— Vou te levar em casa, vamos.

— Eu posso ir para casa sozinho, obrigada.

— Nós ainda temos muito o que conversar, Elliot... — Novamente aquela mão no seu ombro. — Sinto que nossa relação está prestes a finalmente avançar em direção ao que sempre deveria ter sido.

OoO

Elliot abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deixou que o outro entrasse. O espaço do apartamento não era tão pequeno, mas a presença do loiro tornava o local mais apertado do que realmente era, como se consumindo tudo a sua volta.

O dono do apartamento ficou parado esperando enquanto o outro olhava o espaço com a curiosidade que um biólogo observava a toca de um animal misterioso. Na verdade, era realmente dessa forma que Tyrell o olhava, como se ele fosse algo especial. Isso o enervava, não queria passar mais tempo com o loiro do que o necessário, sua presença fazia com que suas mãos suassem, era intenso demais.

E não era por que ele havia acabado de matar alguém. Não, Elliot sabia que pessoas como ele matavam pessoas sem nem pensar duas vezes, como se a vida de alguém não valesse nada.

E talvez não valham, se olharmos a existência como um todo.

Mas era o fato de aquele homem inescrupuloso ter seu destino em suas mãos que deixava Elliot nervoso. Não só por medo, mas por que estranhamente ele sabia que o outro nada de mal faria e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. O que Tyrell Wellick queria com ele?

— Você parece nervoso. — Sua voz já estava calma e sua expressão mais suave agora que tudo tinha passado.

— Levando em conta tudo que ocorreu... — Suspirou e resolveu perguntar logo o que lhe preocupava. — Em que pé estamos? Digo, eu te ajudei...

— Oh, não pense nisso agora, Elliot. Não planejo te fazer mal algum, contanto que você esteja do meu lado. — O loiro voltou a invadir o espaço pessoal do menor. — Eu acredito em destino, há uma razão para termos nos conhecido. Eu senti que tínhamos essa conexão inexplicável desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Eu sabia que devia manter os olhos atentos em você e você não me decepcionou.

Elliot não sabia o que responder a isso. Tyrell de fato o encarava demais em todas as breves vezes que se encontraram, mas não esperava que estivesse sendo observado. E se os olhares de antes agora podia distinguir como de mera curiosidade, os que estavam em cima de si agora eram de quase adoração. O porquê ele nunca entenderia, mas o executivo não parecia ser uma pessoa fácil de se entender de qualquer forma.

— Eu matei um homem hoje — continuou. — Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Eu já havia machucado gravemente, mas nunca havia ido além. Eu ainda sinto a adrenalina passando como larva dentro do meu corpo. Eu cometi tal ato de barbaridade e sairei impune. Possivelmente conseguirei a posição que almejo para mim e sentarei na cadeira que deveria pertencer a outro. — Sorriu. — Tudo está caminhando para como deveria ser e o que falta é apenas você ao meu lado.

— Eu não acho que eu sirva bem para isso. — Engoliu a seco, não entendendo bem o que estava lhe sendo dito. — Sou só um engenheiro.

— Não seja modesto. — Sorriu e segurou o rosto do jovem fortemente com as duas mãos. — Você não fala muito, mas posso ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro se movendo daqui. Eu espero grandes coisas de você, Elliot.

Ele tentou fracamente sair daquele aperto sufocante, mas o outro só sorriu com suas tentativas.

— Você não gosta de contato físico, eu me pergunto o porquê... — Seus olhos azuis observavam a boca do outro que tremeu ao perceber. — Vai ser um problema a superarmos juntos levando em conta o que pretendo fazer com você essa noite.

As suas bocas sobrevoaram uma a outra durante intermináveis segundos, mas enfim Tyrell o beijou. Não era leve e sensual como Elliot esperava de alguém com aquele rosto angelical. Não, era intenso e exigia domínio. O braço direito do loiro o puxou pela cintura e a mão esquerda continuou a segurar a sua cabeça, como se para não deixar que o outro tentasse escapar dele.

Mas para sua própria surpresa Elliot não estava tentando. Na verdade, ele estava retribuindo, mesmo que timidamente. Fazia tempo que ele e Shayla não faziam sexo e em sua cabeça ele entendia que tinha necessidades sexuais e que Tyrell parecia estar se oferecendo para supri-las. Mas por que alguém que tinha o mundo aos seus pés iria querer ele dessa forma? Talvez o que atraísse o loiro sexualmente fosse algo que o hacker não podia e não queria entender. Uma daquelas subjetividades humanas complicadas e que ele só entendia teoricamente.

 Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, por que tremia mais que o normal com os toques, mas achou que talvez por apenas uma noite fosse bom se deixar levar. Tudo parecia estranho demais para ser verdade, de qualquer forma. Podia ser tudo sua imaginação.

Tyrell o jogou na cama e começou a tirar o seu paletó com a destreza de quem estava acostumado a fazer isso de forma rápida e eficaz. Não demorou muito a expor o corpo torneado que ficava escondido debaixo de tantas camadas de roupa. A mente de Elliot só então percebeu que pelo andar da carruagem ele provavelmente seria o passivo e o loiro não parecia ser alguém que iria com calma só pela inexperiência do parceiro. Ele estava começando a seriamente considerar fugir quando o outro interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Tem camisinha e lubrificante?

— No criado mudo.

Ele pegou os objetos, jogou-os na cama e subiu em cima de Elliot.

— Acho que se sentirá mais confortável se tirar essas roupas. — Distribuiu beijos pelo maxilar e pescoço do engenheiro enquanto começava a descer o zíper. — Você pode não falar muito, Elliot, mas eu te prometo que essa noite eu te farei gritar.

Línguas, mordidas e roupas descartadas foram as protagonistas dos minutos que se passaram. E foi quando enfim o moreno estava nu que o loiro segurou as suas pernas e as separou, se encaixando no meio. Observou durante algum tempo um ofegante e excitado Elliot, mas não tardou a os preparar para ir em frente.

Para a surpresa do hacker o outro o estava preparando com os dedos com muito mais cuidado do que esperava e esse cuidado foi recompensado quando enfim o executivo entrou dentro dele. Doeu, mas não tanto quanto imaginava. E só o pensar naquele homem poderoso dentro dele já era o bastante para lhe fazer esquecer qualquer coisa. Ninguém é completamente imune a esse tipo de fantasia.

Era como ter a representação máxima do capitalismo finalmente o fodendo literalmente e não mais só metaforicamente. Riu internamente com o pensamento.

Se Tyrell tinha sido cuidadoso no preparo o mesmo não podia ser dito do seu ritmo: forte e rápido, violento até. Era a personalidade dele, no final das contas. Inúmeros beijos molhados e línguas vorazes foram usadas e a promessa dele se fez verdadeira: Elliot gritou. Gritou como nunca antes durante sexo. Talvez ele preferisse sexo gay, talvez o loiro era quem fazia ele se sentir assim, quem saberia dizer? Não era como se tivesse tido muitas oportunidades de experimentar durante a sua vida.

O loiro não precisou lhe tocar muito para que ele chegasse ao clímax e não demorou muito para que o outro fizesse o mesmo dentro dele.

Tyrell jogou a camisinha no lixo e voltou a se jogar em cima do outro para de fato retomar o seu fôlego. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade perto um do outro e não demorou para que voltassem a se beijar. Dessa vez sim o loiro o fez lentamente, como se sua ancia por violência enfim estivesse saciada por essa noite.

Elliot queria perguntar novamente o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas percebeu que não se importava tanto no momento. Ele estava com sono e, estranhamente, se sentindo completamente bem. Felicidade lhe era uma palavra alienígena, mas essa completude dentro de si, essa saciedade... bom, era o mais perto que ele sempre chegava e era uma ocorrência tão rara que achou melhor fechar os olhos e deixar que seu inconsciente processasse os últimos acontecimentos por ele por enquanto.

Antes de adormecer por completo sentiu Tyrell o puxar pela cintura para que encostasse suas costas no peitoral dele. Então ele gostava de conchinha, hein? Não era essa a impressão que o loiro passava, mas na verdade quem é que verdadeiramente não gostava?

Sentiu a boca do outro em seu ouvido.

— Agora você é meu, Elliot. Espero que saiba disso.

Ele ouviu, mas de alguma forma não se importava. Nunca tinha sido bom em cuidar de si mesmo de qualquer forma. Talvez fosse bom deixar que outra pessoa fizesse isso por ele.

**Author's Note:**

> So... é isso ai. Lógica? Tem não, mas eu os considero cânon e exijo algo do tipo na terceira temporada. >.<   
> A música é da cantora Porcelain Black, mas nem combina muito com a fanfic não. Foi só pq ri lendo a letra e pensando neles. Está mais para música de crackvídeo deles. rs  
> Muito Tyrelliot na vida de vocês, bye.


End file.
